life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit
The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, also referred to as Captain Spirit, is a standalone game inside the ''Life is Strange'' universe developed by Dontnod Entertainment and published by Square Enix. It was announced June 10, 2018, and will be released on June 26th for free on Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC (Steam). It follows Chris Eriksen, a 10-year-old boy who dreams of adventure, and carries on the theme of childhood nostalgia that was a central element of the original Life is Strange. Likewise, the game tackles social issues, such as grief, neglect and alcoholism.Captain Spirit looks heroic, but sometimes tragic too (June 19, 2018) The game takes place in Beaver Creek, Oregon, 3 years after the events of the original Life is Strange.The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit: Life is Strange Prequel Revealed at E3 2018 (June 11, 2018) The game serves as a precursor to Life is Strange 2 that will "give you glimpse into Life is Strange 2’s brand-new story... but only if you’re clever enough to piece the clues together!". Square Enix and Dontnod confirmed that "some choices in Captain Spirit will carry over and have consequences in Life is Strange 2."Choices you make in Captain Spirit will carry over to Life is Strange 2 (June 11, 2018) The game will be between 1 and 2 hours long, according to Dontnod. "The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit is not Life is Strange 2, but it does connect to it in multiple ways. This is the first step into the diverse world of Life is Strange beyond Arcadia Bay where you will find secrets and hints as to what to expect in Life is Strange 2. In addition to this, choices & actions you make in Captain Spirit will carry over to Life is Strange 2." Official features: * An original narrative experience set in the Life is Strange universe * Play as Chris and his super-hero alter-ego, Captain Spirit * Complete a series of missions as Captain Spirit and discover secret content * Some choices and actions will link to your Life is Strange 2 experience Story "In The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, you play as Chris, an ordinary 10-year old boy who dreams of being a superhero. Chris has a big imagination that will take him on all sorts of adventures, but on this particular Saturday something truly extraordinary will happen to him..."Announcement blog (June 10, 2018) "Have you ever dreamt of being a superhero? Meet Chris, a creative and imaginative 10 year old boy who escapes reality with fantastical adventures, as his alter ego - the Awesome Captain Spirit! Return to your childhood and play a touching and heart-warming one-of-a-kind narrative experience from the directors and development team behind the BAFTA award winning game Life is Strange. The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit is a self-contained narrative experience with plenty of hidden secrets to unearth with each play-through as you explore Chris’ world."PlaySation.com: An ordinary boy on an extraordinary dayOfficial Website Characters * Chris Eriksen * Charles Eriksen * Emily Eriksen (mentioned) * Principal Wells (mentioned) * Professor D. Jennings (mentioned) Checkpoints N/A Development Co-Director Michel Koch on why they decided to make an additional game set in the Life is Strange universe: "Because Life is Strange is not a single set of characters or a single town. It's not just Max and Chloe. For three years now, we've created lots of new characters working on Life is Strange 2, and Captain Spirit is one of them. When we started working on Life is Strange 2, started talking about settings and characters, it was quite a huge story. We saw potential in a lot of characters, to find a bit more about their backstory and their side stories."25 minutes with Life is Strange 2's brilliantly unexpected free prequel (June 10, 2018) The game is all about seeing the world through Chris' eyes. "We really wanted to talk about being a kid, and this sort of blending of imagination and reality and how, for the player, we could use this vivid imagination to have fun, but also use it to tell Chris' story. What are his fears? What is the relationship with his dad like? And so on." "We knew the game would be free, so it sort of changed the way we designed and wrote it," continued Koch. "We were completely free to create this small sandbox of a kid on a Saturday morning. What do you want to do? Do you want to help your father out? Do you want to revel in your own imagination?" Featured Music TBA System Requirements Note: 32-bit operating systems will not be supported. Trivia * The songs in the announcement trailer are "Death with Dignity" by Sufjan Stevens and "May Weather'" by John Francis. * The promotional artwork depicting protagonist Chris strongly resembles the promotional artwork for the original Life is Strange depicting Max Caulfield. * Before the released, the game won one of Android Central's "Best of E3 2018" awards.Twitter post by Dontnod Images Promotional Art Dfb3ciqWAAAlgul.jpg Promotional Screenshots The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-03-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-02-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-01-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-05-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-04-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg Videos Captain Spirit Announce Trailer E3 2018 ESRB The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2018 The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit PlayStation Live From E3 2018 The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit - E3 2018 The Awesome Development of Captain Spirit PS4 External Links * Official Website * Official Announcement Tumblr post * Square Enix NA press center game page * References pt-br:The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit ru:Удивительные приключения Капитана Призрака Category:DONTNOD Entertainment Category:Captain Spirit